


Estranged Evil

by kathrikat



Category: Kakos Industries (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, IM SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT AND LATE, IVE LITERALLY WROTE AND REWROTE THIS SO MANY TIMES, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathrikat/pseuds/kathrikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about Corin and his relationship with his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Estranged Evil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msmami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmami/gifts).



> This is so late and short. It took me 50 years to finally complete it and its not even the way I wanted it. Possible second chapter where I describe the relationship with his mother.

_Corin Deeth II_

 

A man of many, many, qualities. He likes to spend his days basking in the sun with a cold drink in hand, his rich fortune allowing him anything he pleases. He has a wife that he spends a lot of time with, and who he respects very much. She is his everything. He donates to charities, and is very kind to anyone he stumbles upon, willing to leave fifty dollar tips and buy homeless people places to stay for a while. He gives shelter to stray animals, and makes sure any that are to be put down are taken and put into good homes. He gets things done on the fly, makes sure no one is left out. Everything he does is clean. Almost too clean. Corin Deeth II is a man of many, many qualities. None of which are _Evil_. Or bad. He has done nothing explicitly bad in his life and if he has, has apologized and _grown_ , as the good people of this world say. He was never interested in being evil, or becoming CEO of the largest company known to man. His father called him a disappointment, a lost cause. That didn't stop him from being the best person he could be. That didn't stop him from having a _son_. 

 

_Corin Deeth III_

 

A beautiful son he had given birth to. Small tufts of hair that turned into long black locks as he grew older (like his mother's hair) and pulled up into a pony tail. He stayed estranged from his father. There was no real love or affection there. He was never interested in his father's life of good. So when Corin Deeth I heard that he had a grandson he charged in for the worst. He grasped onto any moment he could get with the kid. He told young Corin he was the new generation of evil, that he was going to be the greatest CEO of Kakos Industries that anyone had ever seen. Corin, at first, had been intimidated, almost frightened of these words of greatness and Evil. But still, power had sounded better than staying with a father he couldn't care less about. Every day he'd beg to leave the house to see his newly acquainted grandfather, or _anything_ to get away. _Anything_ to stop being exposed to the deeds of good. His father didn't really care, but having to watch your son, whom you loved deeply disappear each and every day, cower from any sort of affection, and slowly turn into something that you never cared for, was very hard.

 

Almost too hard. Corin's father hadn't minded that his dad wanted to see his grandson, there was nothing wrong with that. He just thought that his son should love him. Surely when he loved his son despite his intentions for Evil, his son could love him back despite his intentions for good all the same, right?

 

_Wrong_.

 

This is where Corin began to see his father get a tad more strict, just to at least try to keep his him a tad bit _good_. 

 

"Only seeing Grandpa on the weekends, okay?"

 

Boo.

 

"No more hanging out with those friends. I just don't want you hurt."

 

Corin knew the ones.

 

"You'll come with me to meetings from now on. They aren't too boring, I promise."

 

Ah, yes. To continue to have _good_ meeting etiquette forced down his throat. Corin would go to these meetings and roll his eyes most of the time. His father couldn't do jack shit. He couldn't be intimidating even if someone was stealing from him. This was his father's problem. Too _good_.

 

The both of them were like on two opposite sides of a coin. It reminded Corin of the relationship his father had with his own father. What it must've been like to have this calling to leave, to rebel for good. To become a disappointment and a lost cause to the person who raised you.  Corin, personally didn't know what that felt like, but he could imagine.

 

He could always imagine.

 

Corin imagined what his father would say to him now. What he would look like when he said it. If he even would have the guts to say it in the first place. Corin forwbed, knowing there was one other person that came to mind amidst all this. Someone who Corin held quiet in his blackened heart. He grimaced as he shook them out of his mind. Kept then away from his half hearted goodbyes. The relationship with his father had never been a good, nor an Evil one.

 

His mother, however?

 

That's a different story.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I edited it best I could. I still apologize for the slight choppiness of it all. I feel like I could've done better, but for now this is the best I can do.


End file.
